


Renascimento

by carolss



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Frank tenta pensar nela como uma filha ou uma irmãzinha.





	Renascimento

Frank tenta pensar nela como uma filha ou uma irmãzinha.

E ele quase consegue as vezes, ela era o tipo de jovem mulher que em outra vida ele gostava de pensar que sua filha se tornaria um dia. Mas a questão é que ele consegue ver nela também muito de sua esposa. Bela , forte e teimosamante acreditando que ele era um homem bem melhor do que ele sabia que ele era.

Frank tenta pensar nela como uma filha ou uma irmãzinha. Porque não havia espaço na sua vida para qualquer outra coisa. Porque não deveria haver. Essas coisas deviam ter sido mortas juntas com o amor da sua vida.

Ele tenta. E ele falha.


End file.
